Kirishima's Saturday Morning
by Heien Jie
Summary: Kirishima learns a new lesson the hard way.


Kirishima learns a new lesson the hard way.

It was Saturday and almost 8 o'clock in the morning.

The secretary was in the elevator on his way up to the penthouse of his boss. Donned in a three piece suit (his usual attire) he stood straight and looked at his blurred reflection. He looked as sharp as ever despite the fact recently his hours of sleep were cut into a third.

He raised his left hand to cover a yawn.

He wonders when was the last time he slept properly.

Mentally he slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of such things. Asami-sama was his priority even over himself.

His right hand closed around the handle of the brief case he was holding. It contained the documents his boss needed to see prior to a meeting which had been set in the evening. Asami-sama asked for the papers to be delivered but he did not specify the time. Thus as soon as the papers were ready Kirishima made his way to his boss' home.

While he stood there waiting he felt in the back of his mind that there was something that he forgot to do. It kept on nagging him but what it was he couldn't recall.

Never did he expect that that something would probably have saved him from the happenings on that beautiful weekend morning.

The elevator finally stopped prompting Kirishima to halt in his thoughts. With long confident strides he made his way to the main entrance of the penthouse. He rang the bell and waited. He stood patiently for 5 minutes. Slowly it turned to 10. He rang the bell again and waited for another 5 minutes. Still there was nothing.

Feeling suspicious as to why no one was responding, he typed the passcode on the security panel. The door unlocked and he let himself in after saying "pardon my intrusion". He placed the brief case on the floor so he could remove his shoes at the genkan. After arranging his leather shoes neatly he picked the briefcase up and slowly made his way to the receiving room.

He stopped on his tracks when he heard a muffled scream. He strained his ears to listen but he couldn't pick out the words.

Slowly he moved a few steps toward the source of the sound. Something that he should never have done.

The sounds brought him to the living room. From that distance he could now faintly hear the noise. Even though it was faint he could decipher the words.

He heard grunts and growls.

Moans that sounded something like "Aaaaaahh…aaaahhsah…Asamiihhh… hmmmnnn… ugh."

Followed by a squeal.

And another

And another.

Then he heard some pleading. "Sta… aahph. Staph it puhlease… Asamih… no more no more mo more."

Followed by heavy breathing.

And another panting.

And another squealing.

And another screaming.

The noise kept coming. More. More. More.

To say Kirishima was bothered was an understatement. A sheen of sweat formed on his forehead and on his philtrum. He d*ck was on its way to standing on a half mast.

Down boy. Down. He should get out of there fast. But before his feet could turn to the door he heard a not so manly scream.

"Stoph Asamiih! Enough puhlease. You are killing meee!"

"Hyaaaa! Asami."

"No. Nuh. No more!"

Followed by a thud.

As much as Kirishima did not like interfering with his boss' private affairs he couldn't let his boss kill the boy. No matter how stubborn the photographer was. He was still a good kid. Besides ever since the blond photographer came barreling into their life he noticed some change in his boss. Something that seemed to make the older man a different person.

Therefore he made his resolve. He would receive his punishment from his boss later. What he has to do was for Asami-sama's sake anyway.

Thus without hesitation he walked in front of the master's bedroom and opened the door.

The scene in front of him made him freeze.

The boss and his lover were on the bed fully clothed. The young photographer was pinned under Asami. The older man had his large hands on the younger one's sides. He tickled the blond without mercy making him squeal and laugh.

The sound of the door opening made Asami pause which Akihito took advantage of. He pushed the older man with all his might. He hastily stood and scrambled away from the bed. Asami fell on the floor as Akihito ran panting towards Kirishima. The photographer grasped the back of his jacket in an attempt to hide behind his back. Akihito's grasp would surely leave wrinkles.

"Thanks for the save Glasses-san," Akihito said when he managed to fill his lungs with some air. Then he took off running out of the bedroom.

Asami meanwhile stood from the floor. He gave an amused glance at his secretary.

Kirishima was growing redder by the moment. He did not miss the look that his boss gave him. He shuddered. He shifted his gaze down to the carpet. Then he made a 90 degree bow before saying, "Forgive my intrusion Asami-sama. Please give your punishment as you see fit."

Asami chuckled. "Your expression was enough for a punishment."

Kirishima was at a loss of words.

Asami walked to his direction. He stopped to place a hand on Kirishima's shoulder.

"You should have called my phone," he said before going out of the room to look for Akihito.

After hearing that Kirishima's flushed face turned pale. He cupped his pants pocket then his chest pocket only to feel the handle of his gun. Gods why of all things did he forget his phone.

After embarrassing himself Kirishima tiptoed on the hallway toward the genkan. Hastily he place his shoes and stood up. Then he made his way out of the door as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Omake**

Akihito went to hide in the kitchen. Finally his breathing became normal again.

Asami was a sly bastard. He was a tickle monster who was able to find his sensitive spots. Goodness he was not that sensitive to touch before. It must be that bastard's fault. Yeah. It was always his fault.

Now he has to guard his body against him. No more tank tops and loose shirts. Today he is going to wear a thick sweater. That should keep prying hands from his sides.

He picked a glass and filled it with chilled water from the refrigerator. He moved towards the dining table when he saw a black brief case that was not there the night before.

It must be Kirishima's he thought. He looked at the brief case again. He pondered over moving to the bedroom to return it to glasses guy but the thought of Asami being there made him wary.

Speaking of the devil and lo he doth appear.

When Akihito sensed that Asami was going to walk into the kitchen he moved to the end of the table.

Asami only smirked at him. "It's okay kitten. No need to put up a hissy fit. Come to Daddy."

"Daddy my ass!" Akihito hissed.

"By the way is Kirishima still here? He must have left his brief case."

At the mention of the brief case Asami moved toward the table prompting Akihito to move back to an area opposite Asami. No touchy no likey.

Asami smirked.

"Bastard," Akihito muttered.

Asami opened the brief case and looked at the paper on top. It was the document he asked Kirshima to deliver to him.

"I'll be taking this." He said then moved out of the kitchen to go to his home office.

Akihito let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
